Various types of flow sensing devices are known in the art, such as mass flow sensing devices, as may provide a mass flow rate measurement (e.g., kilogram/second). Other flow sensing devices may involve vortex-based sensing where, for example, the frequency at which the vortices are formed (shed) is essentially proportional to the flow rate of the fluid.
Mass flow sensing devices generally do not provide a direct volumetric flow measurement, and consequently such sensing devices may be adversely impacted by various real-world considerations, such as gas density fluctuations, moisture fluctuations, gas mixture fluctuations, etc. In the case of vortex-based sensing devices, although such devices may provide a direct volumetric flow measurement, when the fluid velocity is too low, (e.g., inadequate (or practically no) formation of vortices) this may prevent such devices from operating correctly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cost-effective flow sensor system that may provide accurate and reliable volumetric flow measurements across its entire dynamic range of operation while being substantially impervious to fluctuations such as noted above.